


BatFam’s wrath

by That_Dumb_Walrus



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Additional Characters Mentioned, Damian is ready to explode, Everyone Be mad, F/M, How does this work, I didn’t tag everyone who might be added later, Jason wants to kill the joker, Joker is kinda ooc, Mari is smart, first chapter is a trial chapter, first fan fic, just wanted to see this played out, same with everyone else - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Dumb_Walrus/pseuds/That_Dumb_Walrus
Summary: Marinette just wanted to go on a date with her boyfriend while she was in Gotham not be playing some twisted game for her life with the Joker, but when was her life so simple.Damian was worried Marinette hasn’t shown up for there date yet and it wouldn’t bother him normally, but she said she was almost there and won’t answer her phone something was up and he was going to find out.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Jonathan Samuel Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone
Comments: 41
Kudos: 368





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette’s eyes opened fast, the rain pouring down around her. Quickly she put her hands on the wet ground to brace herself as she stood up and looked around. Where was she? She certainly didn’t recognize where she was. Was she still in Gotham? How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was that she was on her way to meet up with Damian, her 2 year long boyfriend for there date. And now she was late. Great.  
She quickly turned around to see if she could at least get to the restaurant from where she was only to realize that she was fenced in. “What the-“ Marinette started to say only to be cut off by the light turning on and scaring the petite teen. Marinette decided now would be the perfect time to try and call Damian only to see she had no service.  
Annoyed Marinette looked up from her phone only now realizing that she was at the entrance of a large fun house. On closer inspection the entrance to the fun house was a crazy, wide smiled clown head with its tongue acting as stairs with green hair. It looked vaguely familiar then it clicked. “Joker” she whispered to no one “The one and only missy” said a voice that sent shivers down Mari’s spine.  
She whipped her head around to see the figure of the Joker standing there in the light of the full moon. Marinette brought up all the courage she could “Why am I here” the girl asked  
“So bold, I wasn’t expecting you to ask that was your first question. I thought you would have asked where we are and then that question.” He said in his sickeningly sweet voice. “I see we are at a fun house, and knowing how you operate you wouldn’t have told me even if I asked, but you didn’t answer my question. Why am I here.” Marinette sassed back immediately regretting her decision in doing so.  
“Ahhh, I knew you were clever. I’ll answer your question missy. I wanted to know if the rumors are true that you outsmarted the riddler.” He answered the toxic smile never leaving his face. Mari grimaced remembering what happened 3 days ago.  
Marinette was in Gotham for many reasons, the main being the fact that Jagged had asked her to be his plus one to the Wayne gala. She only agreed for 4 Reasons  
1\. Chloé was already in Gotham spending some time with her boyfriend Jon  
2\. She realized that that would be the perfect place to debut herself as MDC, fashion icon extraordinaire  
3\. Damian’s family was putting on the gala and she wanted to spend time with her boyfriend and his family. And finally  
4\. Jagged who was already so close to Gotham and could’ve just texted her to come had flown all the way out to Paris just to ask her to come with him. How could she say no to that?  
Soon she found herself on a flight to Gotham she called Bruce up to let him know what was up and not to tell the boys she was coming to keep it a surprise. He agreed and was happy to be seeing them soon. All too quickly the private jet landed and they took off in a limo to their hotel. After texting Bruce to see if Alfred could pick her up she saw a message from the man saying that Alfred could pick her up but only he and Damian were home. She quickly sent a replie just as Alfred pulled up.  
Greeted by the Butler and whisked off to Wayne manor. Where when they pulled up to the house. She jumped out of the car so fast she was pretty sure the car was still moving. Knocking it was soon opened by none other than Bruce himself. Without hesitation she pulled the man into a bone crushing hug they sat there for some time only to hear Damian come down the stairs. “Father who’s at the do- Angel?” He asked shocked to see his lovely girlfriend standing there.  
“Suprise!” Marinette said as she threw herself into his arms. Easily catching her, she explained why she was here.  
“Don't tell the others your MDC until the reveal I want to see their faces” Damian said. After a nice chat, Damian decided to take Marinette on a date and it was going well, until the riddler decided to rob the place splitting up and Damian promising to be back with help. Mari was left alone under their table. Unlucky for her that table was closest to the door. She was pulled out from her table to see no other than the riddler himself smiling down at her. He forcefully pulled her to her feet and looked her dead in the eyes.  
“Why hello there I haven’t seen you around at all I would’ve recognized a Wayne looking girl. How about this,” he said gripping her arm tighter, If you can answer one of my hardest riddles I’ll not only let you live but, I’ll also not rob the place, deal” he asked, smiling at her. “Deal” she agreed, but only to waste time til the hero’s get there. “Hmmm, let me think, ahhh yes here we are, you see a boat filled with people. it has not sunk, but when you look again you don’t see a single person on the boat. why?”  
“Easy,” Mari said “there wasn’t a single person on the boat cause they were all married.” The Riddler was looking at her as if she were crazy he went to leave looking very mad saying “Next time we meet you won’t be so lucky.” He snarked leaving the restaurant.  
Back to the matter at hand. “So what’s your plan now that I’m here Joker” Mari said crossing her arms. The Joker walked into the light so she could see his sickening grin closer and with that maniac voice he says words that send Mari into a state of panic.  
“We’re going to play a little game, Missy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m new to this whole writing fan fiction thing I mostly just read it when I’m bored and stuff but this fandom sucked me in so fast I knew eventually I would end up posting so here I am. 
> 
> Plz give me some feed back constructive criticism is welcome if you have any problems let me know so I can fix it. Just don’t be rude 
> 
> With love  
> ❤️ Halffacefam


	2. Chapter 2

She was late, like if he didn’t know her better and this had been a first date he would have thought she was standing him up, but Damian did know better this was something different. He could feel it there was this pit in his stomach that he couldn’t get rid of. He decided to leave seeing that she wasn’t showing up anytime soon. Trying again for the 100th time to call her getting the same straight to voicemail response. 

He was just about to cross the street to his car when’re caught something red out of the corner of his eye. It was one of Marinette’s hair ribbons he recognized the little ladybugs sewn into them. Something else was also next to it on the ground. A playing card. It was face down and looking at it Damian hoped it wasn’t the card he thought it was. Picking it up of the ground he quickly flipped the card over and examined the card. There was the one thing Damian wished wasn’t there a Joker card custom with the signature hahaha’s on it.

Panicked Damian toke the ribbon and the card and ran to his car. He quickly called Dick he would know what to do as he sped of to the manor. After two rings he picked up. “Hey Damian hows your date going?” Dick answered  
“She didn’t show and for a good reason Greyson.” Damian said Angerly as he turned a corner. “WHAT, WHY!” Dick screamed. “No time to explain I’ll be at the manor soon in the mean time gather everyone in the bat cave.”  
“Damian please explain what is going on” Dick pleaded  
“ RICHARD JOHN GREYSON, JUST DO AS I SAY, please,” Damian yelled mumbling the last part. There was silence on the other line and just when Damian thought he had hung up he says  
“Sure thing, Damian”

And he hung up after that. 2 minutes later but what felt like hours to Damian he was at the manor. After rushing inside to the cave there was everyone just was confused as the last. As Damian ran in everyone stared at him and waited for him to explain. “I was waiting at the restaurant for her for awhile so after dozens of phone calls. I just left and on my way to my car I find these.” Damian says as he slams the ribbon and card on the table. 

Everyone looked in horror at the playing card on the table shocked into silence until Jason spoke up. “That’s it I have had enough of that stupid clown I’m going to end him”. “No killing Jason.” Bruce warned “but I do think we have an issues on our hands, Tim try and track her phone everyone else get suited up” Bruce ordered. Damian, Dick, and Jason walked to go get suited up. Damian turned to  
Dick “Greyson, I would like to apologize for raising my voice at you and using your full name, it was uncelled for.” Damian said turning to face him. “Damian, I don’t blame you, this whole situation shouldn’t have happened at all we all love Mari, but not as much as you. And I, Jason,” dick said as he jestured him. The man in question was to busy to hear them mumbling about how he should kill the joker. “And the rest of the team promise you we will get her out as safe as possible.” “Really.” Damian asked Dick nodded and Damian did something the man wasn’t expecting. He hugged him. Dick was surprised at first then hugged back. 

As they made there way back to Tim there was a long moment of all you could hear was the clicking of Tim typing on his keyboard. After awhile Dick turned to Damian who was chewing his nails nervously. “Hey, we are in this together Damian.” “Yeah,” Jason added “he is going to pay for messing with our Mari!” A chorus of “yeah’s” were sent throughout the bat cave, even Bruce joined in once the cheering quieted down they were left in silence only for a minute when Tim said the words everyone was waiting for.  
“Guys! I found her she’s at joker’s fun house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support on the last chapter it really means a lot every comment left me smiling😁❤️
> 
> Some thing I would like to say about the chapter  
> 1\. Please don’t come at me if I got Dicks middle name wrong I just looked it up and that was the first thing to pop up.  
> 2\. Damian is super out of character along with Bruce.  
> 3\. Alfred is not in the bat cave because I honestly forgot to add him.  
> 4\. I feel Damian favorites Dick more so that’s why he’s hugging Dick and not anyone else  
> 5\. The scene with dick was also not planned in the ruff draft but added it in for dramatic effect. 
> 
> Now that my rant is over thank you for reading please feel free to leave feed back or ask questions 
> 
> With love,  
> ❤️Halffacefam


	3. Chapter 3

“What kind of game?” Marinette asked with all the courage she could muster ‘A game,’ she thought, ‘with joker? What is he planning? Why me?’  
“Well, you see that fun house, missy,” The Joker said as he gestured to the giant clown head. Mari only nodded fearing that her voice would fail her. “It’s filled with puzzles, traps, tricks, you name it it’ll be in there. All you have to do is go through the fun house and make it out the other side, but there’s a catch, you have 20 minutes to make it as far as you can in the maze.” The Joker said while walking around a very stiff looking Mari. 

“What happens when 20 minutes is up?” Mari asks, her voice trembling. “Simple, I come in and hunt you to the grave.” Joker said his sick smile widening as though that was his intention in the end. Marinette was not only trembling but felt shivers run down her spine. ‘This lunatic was going to make her go through this death trap while hunting her like cattle? He was sick.’ Mari thought in her head. Mustering up the little courage she had she asked “What if I refuse to go in?” A chorus of laughter was heard throughout the entrance to the fun house “Oh, missy,” the Joker said pulling a crow bar fron behind him and placing it in his hands. “You die.”

Marinette’s fight of flight instincts kicked in and she ran to the fun house and into the mouth of the clown head. After a bit of running down a long hall way which she felt was getting smaller the farther she went she came to a cross roads where the hall separated into 3 more halls. To the left was a colorful path where she could hear the faint sound of carnival music. The sign in front of that hall read carnival games. The middle was dark and mysterious. That sign read Maze. Finally to the right you could hear the sound of a roller coaster going round on its tracks. That sign read attractions.

Deciding to go with her gut Mari sprinted down the middle path. As she ran through the halls she noticed a giant clock on the wall counting down. Mari assumed it was counting down from 20 minutes as the clock now read 19:39 and counting as she made her way to the start of the maze. Cursing Mari looked at the sign, she never was good at normal mazes, even paper ones. Reading the sign, make your way to the stairs, it read. What vague instructions. Looking around Mari spotted the top of the stairs In the far right corner. How was she going to get there? Then it hit her. The hedges were about 7 feet high and had vines going to the top, but looking at them closer they weren’t hedges at all. They were solid. Smirking Mari knewing she had found a loophole. 

Climbing the vines to the top of the hedges she stood on top of them finding that they were pretty small. One small error could cause her to fall. Quickly and carefully making her way to the stairs, carefully climbing over the railing. Running up the stairs she spreed a glance at the clock 16:56. ‘Okay,’ Mari thought, ‘doing pretty good on time.’ Reaching the top of the stairs she see three sets of elavators all with different horror movie titles ‘of course they are horror movie titles’ Mari thought. She than sees a sign in the middle of the room. Quickly making her way over to it she reads the sign. What famous horror movie stars a hockey mask wearing serial killer named Jason? 

The question mad bile rise in her throat. He was referring to the time he had almost killed Jason she was sure of it. Damian had told her of the time when Jason was kidnapped by the Joker and almost beaten to death with a crow bar before Batman showed up. Which prompted Mari to hug the man for a long time. But something didn’t sit right with her. She was sure they were keeping something big about that day from her. What could it have been? 

Back to the matter at hand Mari knew the answer was Friday the 13th but the elevators didn’t have that answer they only had, Halloween, Saw, and Scream she was confused did he not know the movie? Is this where she dies? at the second level? Desperately looking around knowing the answer had to be around here some where. She finally found a tiny door in the corner that was no bigger than Titus, Damian’s dog, with tiny almost illegible handwriting that said Friday the 13th. Mari quickly pulled open the door and hastily crawled her way through the door. 

Crawling through the tiny hall was an easy task but she managed to do it getting out of the hall Marinette saw that she was at the bottom of another set of stairs only this time she couldn’t see the top of the stairs. Knowing she spent too much time in the last room she glanced at the clock. 11:45. Mari humphed, “If I want to live I better start climbing” she whispered to no one Imparticular taking off up the stairs. 

—————————————————————————————————————

“What’s the plan bats” Damian heard Jason say looking at the location on the map in front of them on the bat computer. “We get in and we get out no need to cause trouble with the Joker at this point in time” Batman answered “We also need to do a perimeter check of the location to see if we can find Marinette.” Nods were seen throughout the bat cave 

“Ok, Sending the location now.” Tim said now dressed as Red Robin a series of quiet pings was heard throughout the bat cave as all the boys, and Bruce split up.   
Batman in the bat mobile, Red Hood on his motorcycle along with Robin on his, while Red Robin and Nightwing took off toward the roof tops. 

Damian knew he was going well past the speed limit and higher than even Jason would dare to go. Earning a fair amount of warnings from the rest of the team. Ignoring them he simply went faster. Only thinking about the horrible things the Joker could be doing to Mari. ‘Hang in there Mari,’ Damian thought, ‘help is on the way.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer to get write than I had thought I was planning on posting daily but I think due to how the story is going I can’t do the so with out further ado here is the half rant.
> 
> I only have to say one thing and that is Marinette does not know that they are the bat fam but she has her suspicions. 
> 
> If there are any questions about the story ask I’m happy to fill the the inconsistencies 
> 
> With love   
> Halffacefam ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette was on flight 68. She glanced at the clock to see that the time was at 7:01. Mari would have gotten up the stairs faster if she had known there were traps on them. She was hobbling up the stairs with a cut on her forehead, a bleeding gash on her cheek, a bloody nose, and several cuts and bruises lingering throughout her body. Luckily she hadn’t hit a trap silence leaving floor 50. Remembering she had her phone on her she pulled it out hoping that because she was so high she might have Service, she did in fact have service where she was and quickly dialed the familiar number. 

He picked up after one ring. “Hello?” The worried voice of her boyfriend said on the other line. “Damian,” Mari said into the phone. “Mari are you okay, where are you?” He asked worried “I’m mostly okay a little battered up but mostly okay.” Mari answered truthfully knowing that he would see through her if she did lie. “I’m okay.” Mari confirmed panting a little as she passed flight 79. “Mari, why are you panting? Are you sure you're ok?”

“Honestly no,” Mari answered “I’m running up stairs fight now flying to put as much distance between me and the Joker who in about 6 minutes is about to come try and kill me with a crowbar and I’m freaking out,” She paused taking in a deep breath,”I don’t want to die Dami, I don’t want to die.” Mari said sobbing at the end a few stray tears making their way down her face. “I know Mari I know, listen he-is-on- the-ay.” Damian said, his voice cutting in and out. “Damian” Mari said to the phone after hearing the dreaded hang up sound. 

Slipping her phone back into her pocket she realized she could see the door. Wiping her tears away Mari swiftly makes her way to the door on top of flight 100. She paused to look at the clock. 4:37. Squeaking a little at how much time was left she quickly pushed open the door to reveal the most sickening sight she has ever seen. 

—————————————————————————————————————

“Mari, MARI,” Damian shouted into the phone in his hand. After so many tries he finally got into contact with Marinette and the line had to cut out. Putting his phone away he turned his come back on. “What was that about demon spawn?” Jason asked concern etched in his voice. 

“The situation is worse than we thought,” Damian said into the coms,”Mari just called explaining the situation.” A series of gasps was heard throughout the coms. “She’s at least injured if not scared, from what I got the joker is making her run through his fun house on a time limit all while threatening to beat her with a crowbar.” Damian stated into the coms. A long colorful string of curses was heard from Red Hood. “What’s the plan Batman?” Red Robin asked with sadness in his voice. 

“It certainly changes things a bit,” Batman stated “but the plan will mostly be the same we put finding Marinette as priority, but the joker has made himself a threat so we might also have to deal with him. Red hood and Robin you guys will be doing perimeter, while the rest of us try to find Marinette.” Knowing that his word was final the team, some reluctant, agree. The coms going silent for they have arrived at Joker’s fun house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the end to the story written out but I honestly don’t know if I want to end it at the gala or not what do you guys think 
> 
> With love   
> Halffacefam ❤️


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and a little bit of fluff 
> 
> Sorry, not sorry

‘Okay,’ Marinette thought, ‘I shouldn’t describe my reflection as a sickening sight’ she was looking at her reflection in a small mirror. She looked awful. Her white Nike’s tinted some shade of brown, her black high waist leggings having the same brown colored stains on them, her thigh pocket still holding her phone, her light pink tee shirt was water stained but otherwise in good shape, and her hair, wet and plastered to her face in weird ways. 

She really changed since Lila came 4 years ago, right after her and Damian started dating. After he so called “friends” ditched her for the liar she really grew into herself, with help from her real friends Alex, Max, Kim, Luka, Kagami, Chloé, eventually Nino, and she couldn’t forget Damian without him Marinette would be half the person she was today. Lila will get her justice, eventually, but right now marinette needed to find a way out. 

Looking around the mirror, Marinette sees two standing up tubes with glass doors, they remind Mari of water slide tubes. Glancing at the clock it read 3:24 Mari turned around to read the sign, ‘choose the RIGHT one or have a fun ride to death.’ She knew this was a puzzle but she didn’t know what one to choose. Does she go for the obvious answer? Does she assume that the right tube is a trap? Her head is telling her right but her gut is telling her left. 

She eventually found herself asking ‘What would Damian do?’ ‘First,’ Mari thought ,’he would have threatened the Joker, but if he were actually here making this decision he would have decided not to listen to the Joker, dreaming him untrustworthy in the beginning, so he would have gone left.’ Mari concluded so Mari made her way to the left tube. Realizing she could be dead in moments she decided to make a video message to Damian. 

Pulling her phone out of her pocket while glancing at the clock. 2:59. Going into the camera Mari hit the record button. “Hi Dami it’s me if your watching this it means I’m dead and I just wanted to tell you that I love you always have always will, now as you know I’m ladybug so in my absence I want you to give my miraculous to Kagami and I want you to take chats ring and I also pronounce you guardian of the miraculous.” Mari said, “also don’t miss me too much and stay safe even when all hope is lost, and take down Lila by any means necessary.” Mari added ending the video and slipping her phone into her pocket. 

Pulling the handle on the tube’s glass door Mari steps into the tube anxiety rising quickly inside of her. Slowly shutting the door behind her Mari turns around facing outwards so she can see into the room. After a moment The glass lights up and she sees on a screen the face of none other than the Joker himself “you made it to the end faster than expected with,” The Joker said checking his imaginary watch, “1 minute and 8 seconds left to spare, my, my I am impressed. But you luck must have run out because, you sadly choose the wrong tube,” the Joker said as Mari paled at the words but he continued, “You should’ve listened to the sign or else you would not have a clock counting down the seconds on which you have left to live.” 

“No,” Mari whispered almost to herself. “No,No,No,No,No,NO!” Marinette said slowly getting louder as she began screaming, pounding, and pushing on the anything to get it to budge but it stayed shut. Tears were flowing down her face the fists bloodied from hitting the glass so hard. From the jokers end you could hear cries of her name faintly in the background “It was fun,” the Joker said getting up from his chair to leave,”but all fun must come to an end and clearly you can hear I have business to attend too.” He said his smile never leaving his face. Laughing he simply hit a button. Marinette felt the platform under her feet disappear as she was quickly falling. 

She was trying everything she could think of to stop herself but she was going too fast down the slide tears and screams falling from her eyes and mouth. She couldn’t see a thing. It was pitch black she was also falling straight down. Felling the slide under her curve upwards Mari screamed louder eventually seeing where the slide ended. Stopping her screaming and not only still crying but also still trying to stop herself from moving knowing it’s in vain. Closing her eyes Mari felt herself flying through the air ‘this is it,’ she thought, ’this how I die, I wish Damian could hold me in his arms one more time.’ Hearing the sound of a grappling hook zoom past her. And moments later she felt a strong pair of arms catch her mid air that seemed all too familiar. Still keeping her eyes closed and clinging to the person that saved her she sobbed quietly knowing that this is not how she would die. 

—————————————————————————————————————

Damian was stuck doing stupid perimeter, not trying to find his angel which made him very mad. To make matters worse he was stuck with an equally angry if not more angry Red Hood, who had called the front of the fun house to patrol. So he was stuck with the back. He would be angry with his father but he had a point. Red Hood wouldn’t hesitate to kill for revenge and Damian wanted Mari back, blinded by rage one of them if not both would have done something they would later regret. 

Damian was impatient. Turning on his comms he found himself angrily asking “Find her yet” into the coms “Robin we told you a million times that if we found her we would tell you. Nightwing answered back. Damian paused looking at this sudden ending tube. He got a weird feeling from this tube. Walking past it Damian continues to listen to his brother. “I get that this is hard on you…” Nightwing goes on Damian starts to hear very faint screaming and pounding “Now if yo-“ “SHUT UP” Damian shouted into the comms Causing him to stop his rant. “Did you jus-“ Nightwing started but Damian turned off his comms. Listening Damian couldn’t hear the pounding but the screams were getting louder. 

Those screams sent shivers down his spine. They were female. Turning toward the screams they were no longer muffled by walls and before he knew it. He saw Marinette flying through the air. Firing his grappling hook at a nearby building he took off toward the girl grabbing the small girl with one arm. She was death gripping his suit, he could also hear her faint sobs coming from his shoulder where her head rested. 

Marinette was still sobbing when they landed on the roof, Damian sat down and readjusted so she was practically sitting In his lap. She was still sobbing into his shoulder. Turning on his comms to hear the rest of the team screaming at him. “Found her” is all he said into the comms and he turned them off. “Angel” Damian said softly as he held the smaller girl. Her beautiful eyes that were still pouring out tears shoot up to look at him for a moment “Dami” She whispered with a puzzled expression. Tears filling up in his eyes Damian nodded. “It’s me” he answered hiccuping at the end and letting some of his tears flow down his cheeks. 

Marinette flung her arms around Damian, Damian hugging back both teens sat there like that for a while and cried before eventually breaking apart so Damian could tell his team something. Turning on his comms he hears the confused voices of his teammates “I found her,” he confirmed sniffling, ”She has a couple of injuries none too bad,” “on our way” Batman said “oh, and she knows” he added and turned off the comms and looked at Mari who was smiling up at him. He gave one of his best smiles back at her knowing how she needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter is the second longest chapter I have in the series (I have The Who story written down on note book paper and then i change it and tweak it in google docs) it took up 4 1/2 note book pages the longest being the gala chapter and 3rd being the bonus chapter 🤗 
> 
> Next chapter is short and was originally how I was going to end it but you guys thought it would be better to end with the gala and boy you guys are going to be excited for the gala in chapter 7 I’ll try and post ASAP. 
> 
> With love 
> 
> Halffacefam ❤️


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but needed

‘My boyfriend is Robin’ Marinette thought to herself as she looked at her boyfriend. ‘Of course he is, it makes much more sense. Batman has an endless amount of money and resources to have all those fancy gadgets.’ Matinette was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt her legs start to fall asleep. She starts to readjust herself, putting her hands on the ground to support her weight, she winces forgetting about her injured knuckles. Damian gave her a vary concerned look “here let me see.” He said gently taking Mari’s tiny hand is his own and examining her hand. 

After a couple of moments Damian meet her eyes to find her staring at him “Not broken just bruised really badly, should heal by the gala we just need to ice them for a bit.” Damian paused, “Any other injuries?” “Ummmmm,” Marinette paused to think her body mostly ached but her cheek and forehead hurt “My cheek right here,” Mari said peeling her wet hair from her face to reveal the cut. Damian’s face got close so he could see the cut better. “It’s a little infected, but should be scabbed over tomorrow, some makeup can easily cover it up.” “Ok, and this one on my forehead.” She said as she pulled back her bangs. His expression still staying calm even though in his eyes she could see anger. 

He moved his face so he could have a better look at the cut on her forehead. “Not anything to worry about, just a light scrape, easily can be covered.” Just as Marinette was about to respond the sound of multiple pairs of boots landing on the roof was heard. Mari jumped, still being in a slight state of panic, she turned quickly, an action that didn’t go unnoticed by Damian. Only for her to see that it was just the rest of the BatFam. Robin stands up to greet them. Once he’s on his feet he reaches a hand out to Mari to help her stand up. Gladly taking it, not wanting to trust herself to balance on her own, she hoists herself onto her feet wobbling a little in the process. 

Everyone was kinda standing there awkwardly not knowing what to do. Red Hood is the first to speak his voice, The most worried Mari has ever heard it. “Are you okay?” “ Considering the circumstances I would say physically, yes. Emotionally I’m a mess.” She answered honestly looking at the ground she felt tears prick her eyes, but she never let them fall. “No one should have to go through that Especially at your age.” Nightwing said looking her in the eyes. “Yeah,” Red Robin said, stepping towards her. “It’s okay if you're not okay” he suggested Mari only nodded. Silence overcoming the group. 

“I don’t want to be here anymore. Can we leave?” Mari asked, breaking the silence. “I called the police, they should be here any minute.” Batman said as they heard police sirens enter the grounds. “That was some Alfred black magic right there.” Red Hood trying to lighten up the mood. Everyone laughed a little, even Robin. Making their way down from the building, Robin carried Mari down despite her insisting she could walk. 

The next hour was just a blur to Mari all she did was give statement after statement to a million different cops. Hearing from some cop that the Joker managed to get away somehow. After that she met back up with Damian who had told the cops they would “escort” her back to the Wayne mansion where she was supposed to be staying for the night. Soon everyone was ready to head back, Mari got onto the back of Damian’s bike. The motorcycle ride was the most fun she’s had in awhile. He was going super fast, way past the speed limit, but Mari felt safe, safer than she had in a long time, she was safe. 

—————————————————————————————————————

An hour after arriving at the mansion, Marinette was sprawled out on her boyfriend's bed. Waiting for him to return with the first aid kit. She was sitting there replaying the events in her head when her phone rang. Not looking at who was calling Mari picked up her phone from her bedside table. “Hello” “MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG YOU ARE 17 YEARS OLD WAY TOO YOUNG TO DIE DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED ME AND JON WERE ABOUT YOU!” The angry voice of Chloé Bourgeois screamed on the other end and a faint yeah was also heard from her boyfriend and Damian’s best friend Jon Kent. 

“I’m okay you guys.” Mari answered. “Well you better explain to us what happened the news channel didn’t do a very good job.” Chloé said as Damian walked in the room with the first aid kit. “I have to go Chloé.” Mari said, hanging up on the blonde, not even giving her a chance to protest. Damian sat next to her giving her some ice for her hands while he cleaned cuts on her face. The silence was way to loud so Mari decided to break it “Damian I love you, it may have taken a traumatizing experience to make me realize it but I do I love you.” She said finally looking up to meet his eyes and was met with a very happy Damian. 

“I love you too Angel.” Damian said leaning in to kiss her temple. Mari giggled and not a nervous giggle like a real giggle. The cute moment was ruined when Mari yawned. Both decided that it was a perfect time to go to bed. As she was laying down she checked the clock.11:11. Making her wish Mari fell asleep thinking about the gala that she would be attending in the next couple of days. Both teens were fast asleep cuddling together in a matter of moments. Unaware to them, Mari’s phone was slowly filling up with hundreds of texts from her friends and family wondering if she was ok. Oh well, right now she needed sleep those texts and missed calls were tomorrow Marinette’s to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn’t happy with the first draft of this chapter and was too eager to get to the gala chapter. So I took some time to rewrite I couple of parts I didn’t like. So if you read the first draft of chapter 6 you’re now an OG 😂 (cringed writing this)
> 
> With love 
> 
> Halffacefam ❤️


	7. Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited gala

The gala something that to Marinette seemed so far away, 48 hours ago she was trapped in jokers Funhouse playing a game for her life. Yet here she was in her floorlength off the shoulder light pink dress that when she twirledthe skirt flowed out ever so slightly, her hair was down around her shoulders styling beachwave curls in her bluenette locks. Chloe, her Lord and Savior, at this moment came and did Mari’s makeup it was light other than the eyes which matched Mari’s dress and made them pop. She didn’t know how the girl did it but she seemed to do something Mari has been trying for years. (later Chloe would tell her it was all the YouTube video she watched that morning that save Mari that night) looking at her self in the hotel mirror one last time before checking her phone. 7:20. The limos would be there any second. Grabbing her key card, Marinette rushed out of her hotel room and down to the lobby and was just in time to see 2 limos arrive, one for Jagged and Penny who were already waiting and ready the other for her. 

Jagged was wearing a purple suit that matched his hair. The suit also had hidden music notes and guitars hidden in the stitching. He wore a black dress shirt under the purple blazer. Which he kept the top two buttons of the dress shirt in done despite Penny’s protests to which he replied that it made him rock and roll. Penny was wearing a matching purple mermaid style dress with a halter top neckline also having music notes and guitars embroidered into the fabric only this time there was also pens and clipboards mixed in as well. 

Plan “MDC reveal” was in motion, as Jagged and Penny call it, is that Marinette is going to enter through the back door and hide out behind the stage until Bruce and Jagged give out there speeches, simple enough. Saying her farewells to Jagged and Penny both wishing her good luck Mari climbed into the limo and is greated with the site of the Wayne family, minus Bruce who had last minute planning to attend to. Sliding in next to her boyfriend, who was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt underneath also having a light pink tie and handkerchief that matched her dress.her own design of course. The limo took off the boys were chatting about something Mari wasn’t too interested in. Her mind elsewhere until the start of the conversation that took to her curiosity. 

“We are never going to find out who MDC is.” Tim complained placing his face in his hands. “No we wil-Hey is that an MDC original?” Dick asked her looking slightly offended as he pointed to her dress. “How could you tell?” She asked grinning slightly. “She posted a pic of it on her website, of that dress, saying it’s the most special one she has ever made. How?” Jason intervened mouth agape for a moment before continuing. “First demon Spawn now you, will we ever get an MDC original.” “Father has one as well Jason and is wearing it tonight.” Damien suggested, Bruce’s suit was a navy blue suit with a white dress shirt under it and with a matching navy tie. The only thing not navy was the handkerchief which was white to match the dress shirt. the Wayne boys growled in frustration and Damian gave her knowing look which she returned. 

If only they knew that by the end of the night they all would have MDC original suits for “letting” her and Damian prank them, the least she could do was get them a consolation prize. Dick’s suit was a grey suit with blue lining inside of it with a white dress shirt which she also made his handkerchief was Nightwing themed if you looked at it just right. Jason’s suit was light brown with a black undershirt with a red tie and matching Red Hood themed handkerchief. Tim’s suit took the most time to make cause she used some special spill proof materials it was a maroon suit with a black undershirt with a Red Robin themed handkerchief. 

Pulling up to the back door Marinette and Damien went to get out. “Explain to me again why those to get to avoid paparazzi.” Jason complained. “We” Damien said air quoting. “aren’t it’s only Marinette, I’m only walking her to the door.” He said slamming the door shut “I’m going to make this quick Alfred is behind the door waiting for you good luck even though you won’t need it, and you look stunning” Damien said kissing her Mari giggling. You clean up nicely too, and thank you.” She says she watches Damian walk back to the limo, get in, and drive off. Once the limo is gone Mari opens the back door and walks in. 

———————————————————————————————————

The limo doors open to reveal Damien his brothers. Walking down the red carpet Damien recognizes a French reporter Nadia chamock and decides to have a little fun with the French. Her quickly approach’s the lady who notices him walking towards her cues the camera guy quickly turn o his camera into her direction “I’m Nadja Chamock,” she greats the camera. “Where I am here live at the Wayne gala with Damian Wayne, how are you Damien” “I’m good how about you?” He asked politely. The conversation being boring, mostly stuff about his fathers company, until she asks the question he’s waiting. “So a young and handsome guy like you must not be single, so tell me who’s lucky someone.” she asked wiggling her eyebrows up and down. 

“You flatter me ma’am I guess I can tell you because is french, and I’m not supposed to say this it stays between me, you and Paris, but I’m dating MDC.” he says in perfect French. Nadja’s facial expression falters “I’m sorry I was under the impression you were dating Lila Rossi.” Nadja says knowing who MDC really is. Oh yes I get people asking about it all the time it’s not a big deal as it was 4 years ago I have asked my Angel who this Miss Rossi is and she says she’s this lier from Italy who lies a lot and I did some digging and found every claim she ever said about anything. I have heard of most childish lies who even the most fence people should know are fake, have you heard some of the things she claims like saving Jagged stones cat, a simple Google search would’ve cleared that up.” Damien says with a simple smile on his face knowing that this is a winning battle. “So you never had any personal contact with Miss Lila Rossi?” “The only context she will be getting from me is with my lawyer in a couple of weeks when I sue her for slander.” Damian says walking away from a flabbergasted reported an an equality surprised camera crew.

In the building Damian spots his brothers and walks over to them. “What took you so long?” Tim asked earning looks from all of his brothers “I was merely messing with a stupid French class, now if you’ll excuse me I must go find father.” and with that Damien Wayne did exactly as he said he went to go find his father. 

———————————————————————————————————

The cross applauded as Bruce wayne made his way the the podium standing behind him was his son, Damian wayne, and Jagged Stone, “welcome to tonight’s Wayne gala where we will be reaveiling a special guest, First off I would like to say thank you coming for we get tonight’s events underway have a very important announcement by none other than Jagged Stone himself.” Bruce said the audience applaudedas Bruce and Jagged switched places.

“Thank you very much Bruce,” Jagged paused looking of stage for a moment. “As many of you know I have a personal designer MDC who has decided to grace us with her presence here tonight.” A series of cheers rang throughout the whole hall. “Wow,” Jagged said shocked. “I didn’t think she was that popular in America, anyways, I met her 4 years ago when she was assigned to my golfer for the day for a class project. some would say it was pure luck and others, i’m sorry, one other would say that it was her meddling, Chloe,” The man meet the blondes eyes in the crowd who gave a knowing look. “That caused us to meet in the first place, but ever since then she has done a lot for me, the album covers that won awards are all designed by her, many of my suits including this one,” Jaged said motioning to his suit, “Are made by her and the most iconic item from my brand the first thing she ever made for me my sunglasses that are on my head jagged said pointing to the glasses on his head, she also got me and my beautiful fiancé together,” Jagged said waving to penny, “And without further, do I give to you the best designer that I personally get to know MDC!” Jagged says pointing off stage as the hall irrupt’s into thunderous applause. 

MDC her self walks out from the side of the stage smiling shyly and waving at the crowd. the applause getting louder she makes her way to the glass podium “Thank you Jagged for the great introduction.” MDC says glancing back at Jagged who now positioned himself next to Damian. “ my name is Marinette Dupain -Cheng or as many of you know MDC when I was 4my dream was to become a fashion designer. I got this dream stuck in my head in a real stupid way when I was 6, this kid at my school, his name is Kim, said that you can’t make a living ou of fashion, I know it sounds mean but he likes to push people’s buttons sometimes. So I replied to him watch me. I never thought in a million years I would be not only a famous fashion designer, but also Jagged stone’s personal designer who is my idol. And I can’t take all the credit for this I owe a few people Chloe, as jagged said, made me his gopher Jagged and Penny who have been nothing but supportive along the way with help from my parents of course, my other clients who helped me grow my brand, Bruce for being supportive from behind the scenes, surprisingly my idiot classmates who if they wouldn’t have been so stupid to fall for lies from a liar I will probably will not be here today, the lier herself who taught me who my real friends are, and I can’t forget about the person who has watched me grow into myself, my boyfriend Damien Wayne, the man who has seen me at my highs and my lows and inspired me to come today.” she said holding out her hand and looking at her boyfriend who gladly took it the two just smiling and holding hand for a moment. 

“Oh and I would also like to thank Dick, Jason and Tim,” She looked to the front row where the three boys were standing “Who have been looking for me for years and praising me even though they didn’t know I was right there in front of them me and Damian have been pranking For years now p, and as you can see by their faces,” MDC said gesturing to the three shocked boys whose jaws were literally on the floor causing the hall to burst out laughing

“But as consolation for being so patient I have a surprise for you.” with that M DC ran off stage. the boys looking at her with confusion and shock etched on their faces that were matched in the crowds faces as well. She ran back on the stage with three giant boxes in her tiny arms. “These,” She says walking towards the three boys “Are MDC original suits for the best brothers I could ask for.” She says handing them to each their box. The boys launched at her all at the same time, giving her a huge hug the crowd around them applauded and cooed. Making her way back to the stage Mari situated herself next to her boyfriend and Jagged Stone. 

Bruce made his way back to the podium. The rest of Bruce his speech was just about enjoying the night and was pretty boring to Marinette. But it didn’t matter to her right now. The only thing that mattered was that Damien was by her side, and with him next to her Mari felt like she could do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to write the last part is coming up and you all can guess what that is 😉 
> 
> I won’t start getting soppy on you guys just yet. 
> 
> I’m also sorry for any typos I was I a rush to put out this chapter so I mixed up my writing process, but I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> With love 
> 
> Halffacefam ❤️


	8. The fall Lila Rossi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment we’ll all have been waiting for

Kim, Max, and Alex were talking among themselves while Nino was listening to his playlist when it happened. The day was like every other day Lila spat lies, and everyone ate them up. It was the end of the day all the work they were supposed to do that day was done and the class was just chitchatting. Lila was talking about her amazing boyfriend Damian Wayne while Alya, who was next to her was typing away on her phone. 

Alya all of a sudon shot her hand in the air waving it around excitedly. “Ms. Bustier, Najia Chamack is live in Gotham for a charity event can we watch it please” Alya asked “I don’t see why not” Ms.Bustier said turning on the projector and changing the channel to the news. This caught the attention of the group of misfits who stopped what they were doing to listen in. 

Max knew this was the moment so did the rest of the group, because they all knew Mari was debuting at the gala, so Max did the one thing that he could do. He told markorov to start filming. Eventually the commercials ended and the camera was rolling the screen was filled with the dark skyes of Gotham and the smiling face of Najia who introduced herself to the camera. “Where I am here live at the Wayne gala, with Damian Wayne, how are you Damian?” Najia asks camera panning over to show the face of non other than Damian Wayne himself. 

“Omg, Lila it’s your mans” Alya said nudging her so called best friend with her elbow. “Yup that’s my Damipoo.” Lila said smiling. No one but the core four noticed that Lila pailed slightly he smile also faltered. The group all gave each other this look saying ‘Oh this is gonna be good’ before the topic came around that they were all waiting for. 

“So a young and handsome guy like you must not be single, so tell me who’s lucky someone.” she asked wiggling her eyebrows up and down. “Omg girl he’s going to talk about you” Alya said eyes sparkling while shaking Lila excitedly. The class other than the outcasts cooing at her. Lila just put on a painful smile and hoping that the power would turn off. Unlucky for her I didn’t it kept on playing. 

You flatter me ma’am I guess I can tell you because is french, and I’m not supposed to say this it stays between me, you and Paris,” the clas was screaming louder now ,”but I’m dating MDC.” he says in perfect French. The class was silent waiting for some sort of explanation while the group of out casts were simply trying to hide the laughter from the rest of the class. “

I’m sorry I was under the impression you were dating Lila Rossi.” “Oh yes I get people asking about it all the time it’s not a big deal as it was 4 years ago I have asked my Angel who this Miss Rossi is and she says she’s this lier from Italy who lies a lot and I did some digging and found every claim she ever said about anything. I have heard of most childish lies who even the most fence people should know are fake, have you heard some of the things she claims like saving Jagged stones cat, a simple Google search would’ve cleared that up.” Damien says with a simple smile on his face a certain gleam never leaving his eyes. 

The class was very still waiting for him to say he was joking or something, alas nothing of the sort came. So you never had any personal contact with Miss Lila Rossi?” “The only context she will be getting from me is with my lawyer in a couple of weeks when I sue her for slander.” Damian says turning away from the camera and walking away. After that it cuts to commercial break. Lila in an attempt to save her face immediately starts laughing. “Oh Damipoo you are so funny,” Lila says wiping fake tears out or her eyes. It did nothing to reassure the class of her Innocence. Instead all you could hear from the class was the typing of phones but before any of them could as so much as tap on safari lila blurted out something that made them all stop. 

“Guys, I am MDC.” 

“Oh thank goodness girl you hade me scared for a second” Alya said placing a hand on the girls shoulder. Nino frowned at her ‘when had she became so stupid’ he thought to himself. Before Lila came Nino was in love with the girls compassion kindness and determination, but one year after Lila came Nino didn’t see those parts of Alya anymore. She was mean believing all the girls lies so Nino broke up with the girl. 

The class put there phones down and continue to chit chat while the commercials play. After awhile the commercials ended cutting to the inside of the gala hall they see Bruce Wayne give his speech, then passing the mic to Jagged who started talking about MDC. “Lila isn’t it so cool to see him brag about you like that.” Alya asked “Yeah I wish I was there right now.” Lila said grinning she was a little worried about what Damian had said ‘who told him about me? Who really is MDC? Who is his angel? Who’s not here right now?’ Lila took a quick glance around the room. She knew she messed up but by the time she realized that this was a lie she couldn’t lie her way out of. 

Just as Lila was about to tell them to turn off the channel Alex and Kim screamed “LOOK, IT HAPPENING GUYS!” At the same time Jagged stones voice was happy and proud as it boomed through the speakers “And without further, do I give to you the best designer that I personally get to know MDC!” Jagged says pointing off stage. 

The whole group of misfits in the back had to hold in there laughter at the classes faces in the next couple of moments, but the best was Lila’s her face was so pale a ghost would tell her to get a tan because non other than Marinette freakin DuPeng Chang walked onto the stage in this lovely floorlength off the shoulder light pink dress. The classes head whipped around to the back of the room so fast to see if the girl in question was there, but alas she was not. There was a moment of silence for Lila Rossi’s dead reputation before the flood came pouring down. 

Shouting was heard throughout the classroom as the class was shouting at Lila who was getting shouted at from all directions. “Guys stop screaming at her she is going to get akumatized.” Adrain said concern etched on his face “SHE DEFACED MY BLOG AND LIED TO US AND YOUR WORRIED ABOUT HER GETTING AKUMATIZED!” Alya screamed in his face “Your blog what about all the horrible things we did to Marinette.” Rose said sadness written on her face. 

Everyone looked up at the screen to see a very happy Mari. Actually that was the happiest they have ever seen her ever. They knew they messed up and badly. “Wait,” Alya asked facing Adrian “YOU KNEW,THE WHOLE TIME AND DIDNT TELL US!” Alya screamed at him “Her lies weren’t hurting anyone.” “But they were Adrain,” Rose said “We hurt her and your more to blame than all of use because you stood by and watched.” “No, I was helping her she was taking the high road as I told her too,”Adrain defended “because if we were to out Lila she would have gotten akumatized.” 

“What about Marinette,” Juleka asked the boy “she probably was almost akumatized hundreds of times you say you care about her and we already know what you will say at this point, that Mari is strong and can fight off Akumas but we all have have feelings right now you as Rose said are just as bad if not worse than us.” She finished. The Whole class was shocked to the point where even the miss fits. Who knew that of all of the people to defend Mari it would be the quietest person in the class. 

“Did you know that Marinette had a huge crush on you,” Meline said turning to face Adrain. He shock his head confused “Yeah she did,” Juleka conferrmed “Yeah we had this who,e plan to get you guys together too,” Rose said joining in. “And right after Lila came, on our class trip to Gotham, she meet Damian Wayne. Who she feel for and she fell hard,” Alex confermed earning guilty looks from the surrounding classmates “and non of use noticed cause we were so caught up in a brunch of lies to see what was really going on.” Alya said quietly keeping her head down so the class couldn’t see her tears. But these tears were not of sadness they were of anger she hated Lila and Marinette both equally for different reasons. The class was silent everyone glaring daggers at Lila and Adrian for ruining their lives. The group of miss fits decided that now was the best time for them to leave so they did. 

Max spent the next couple of hours wondering what he should do with this footage he had saved. ‘Should I send it to Mari? Should I wait? Should I ask her?’ In the end after long amounts of pondering he sent Mari a message 

Meanwhile across the ocean Mari and Damian sat in the living room playing on there phones Mari stalking Dicks Twitter ,after he finally convinced her to get an account, laughing every once and awhile at the ridiculous posts, sometimes wondering why he’s not verified. Damian on the other hand was playing crossy road, a game Marinate accidentally got him addicted too on one of her first visits to the city of crime. Sometimes you’ll hear an occasional huff in frustration when he dies or gets a double character. 

Speaking of dying Mari had just scrolled to a very old post on Dick page

TheOfficialDickGreyson  
March, 4, xx  
MDC, When you get Twitter your going to see all these posts and and laugh   
At how desperate we all are to find out who you are.  
Posted 2 years ago 

Mari saw this and burst into laughter sending her phone flying across the couch not breaking, luckly. Her fit of laughter earning at look from Damian that said ‘What.’ Mari tries to answer him but it came out as a louder laugh all she could do is point at her phone. Damian slowly picked up Marinette’s phone up looking at it giving her a raised eyebrow look. “Your laughing at one of Greyson’s idiotic twitter posts.” She still couldn’t talk the only thing coming out being wheezes. Only pointing more at the phone signaling to him to read it. He did so and put down her phone lips pressing in a firm line trying to keep him from laughing. 

Marinette sees this and urges him on to laugh him eventually bursting into laughter. Both laughing in each others arms. That was the scene Dick Greyson and Tim walked in on Dick signaling to Tim to start filming. He does so as Dick walks into the living room as the laughter dies down. “What are you guys laughing at” he asked the two teens. Both out of breath all Mari can do is reach out and grab his phone and show him the post. 

As Dick read it he sighs and huffs a little under his breath “Well at least I know I was right.” He says looking at the phone “oh, Mari Someone texted you.” Dick said as Marinette turned her phone around to check “Stay out of trouble you two.” Dick said as he left to return to Tim too see what he got on film. “It’s from max she said clicking on the notification. It was video titled ‘thought you would enjoy this, you did a great job at the gala and Without Damian putting doubt in the mind of the class this would’ve never happened’. Mari turned to look at Damian who was reading this over her shoulder. 

“What did you do?” She asked smirking at him in a friendly manner “Well your just going to have to watch the video, Angel.” Damian answered back smiling. Mari rolled her eyes and sat on the couch Damian following. Soon both were sitting so that both could see the screen enjoying what they would dub the down fall of Lila Rossi. 

Meanwhile everyone else got pings one there phones it also was the video each member of the bat fam having a diffrent reaction to the video   
“FINALLY!” Jason screamed as he pushed play from his bed in his room.   
Dick and Tim just exchanging knowing glances and pushing play.   
Bruce from his office got a video as an email. Clicking on it he saw the thumbnail of the video and smiled slightly. Mean while Alfred stood there watching the couple on the couch secretly giving a secretive smile and tucking his phone in his pocket and walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m alive I just wanted to make this chapter perfect and I feel like I did just that 
> 
> Don’t come at me if everyone is super ooc I felt like this would happen so I wrote it like this. 
> 
> Also Damian plays crossy road, it was either that or temple run and this fit the plot a little better. 
> 
> Any questions or suggestions for another fic leave a comment also I’m working on another fic I won’t say much other than that this is why when Mari comes to visit all horror movies are banned from the house.😉
> 
> With love,  
> Halffacefam ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to this whole writing fan fiction thing I mostly just read it when I’m bored and stuff but this fandom sucked me in so fast I knew eventually I would end up posting so here I am. 
> 
> Plz give me some feed back constructive criticism is welcome if you have any problems let me know so I can fix it. Just don’t be rude 
> 
> With love  
> ❤️ Halffacefam


End file.
